


Bakeneko's Return

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Oblivious Asami, Slight foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Asami is threatened again.Kirishima is twisted between loyalties.





	1. Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the offical characters. They belong to the wonderful Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> **You'll learn more in the second chapter.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

A hesitant knock startled both Asami and Kirishima. “Umm…Asami? May I talk to you?” The soft voice surprised both of them, unused to that sound or level. He usually thundered into the room like a herd of buffalo.

Sharing a confused glance with Kirishima, “I'm busy, kitten. Come back around three. I should be free then, barring any idiots causing me problems.”

“It's important. I have some...”

“Come back at three. I'll listen then.”

“But...”

“Akihito.”

The voice finally turned sharp. “See if I save your _ass_.” They heard the loud slam of the office door before the sound of running footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Asami looked up from the report. “What does he mean?”

Kirishima was already on the move, talking into his earpiece. “He's on his way out, we think. Follow him. Try to find out what he's spouting off about now.”

~R&A~

He dropped onto the park bench. Glancing around, he raised his voice. “Come here. Bakeneko needs to talk to you.”

Two men, Hayashida and Shiro, appeared from the trees behind and sat beside him. “Haven’t heard that in a while.”

“I know. He's being careless. So, we'll handle it. We will be his sword and shield.” They watched eyes flutter. A higher melodic voice filled the air. “Your orders are to only come from me. Are we clear?”

In unison, “Crystal.”

“What do you need? Do we need to bring in anyone else? Suoh-sama? The Bakeneko will overrule anything from the demon in this situation.”

“For now leave this between us. I don’t know if there’s anyone inside yet. I'll tell Suoh. First, talk to Takato. I need his hacking skills. I need something from the safe at home, too. Take me there.”

“I’ll get the car. Wait here.” Hayashida stood up and walked back toward Sion's underground garage.

~R&A~

“I’m home.” The rooms were all dark and eerily silent. A chill ran down his back. “Akihito, what were you wanting to talk to me about?”

No response. He went first to Akihito’s workroom. Empty. He turned towards the master bedroom and bathroom, hoping he was asleep in the bath. Again, no kitten.

Tugging his phone free, he dialed a number. No one answered. Another number unanswered. The next phone call was answered on the second ring. “Did team three report in today?” Silence. “Kazumi...”

“No, Ryuichi, they did not, and they’re not responding to any communications.”

“Damn it! Something was bugging him when he showed up today. He's not home.”

“Asami-sama, you don’t think…”

“Whatever it is, he's in the middle of it. Bring the car around. Get teams four and five on the streets. Check everywhere. I'll call his friends to see if they’ve heard anything.” He hung up.

Panic. Fear. Two emotions he never thought he would ever feel were again crawling under his skin. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the name he needed.

He answered on the third ring. “Asami-san, why are you calling me?”

“Is Akihito there, Kou?”

“No. Why? He's not… Oh god. Asami-san, you told us you would protect him!”

“I know I did. See if you can find him with friends I don’t know. He's hopefully just pissed at me. I was supposed to meet up with him, but business got in the way.”

“Business. Sure.” He stretched the second word out. “Legal or illegal.”

“Legal.” The snarl was immediate.

Kou sighed. “Try Takato. I'll call him mom. I'll have him call you if he's there. Find him, Asami-san, or I’ll make for damn sure you burn.”

“Takato's my next call.” He completely ignored the threat and hung up the phone.

Scrolling again further down his contact list, he swiped Takato's phone number. The ring didn't even finish before it was answered. “I wondered how long it would take you to notice he's missing from your radar. As much as you claim to protect him, you can be incredibly stupid.”

“Where is he, Takato?”

“I don’t answer to you right now. I have different orders from Bakeneko.”

“ _What_?” He almost dropped the phone.

“I'm using your protected servers. I need a secure ISP. That’s all you’re getting from me.” He hung up.

“What…the hell?”

~R&A~

Finally getting a chance to eat after a long night, Kirishima almost came to a complete stop at the man playing beautiful violin music on the street corner. Even stranger were the plain clothes the man was in. His hair was rinse dyed a different color and styled into straight up spikes. A spray tan darkened his skin tone. Shining sunglasses caught the light which reflected back into Kirishima's eyes.

If Suoh and he hadn’t handpicked the man, Shiro would have been unrecognizable. He saw a slight nod disguised as a sweep of the violin bow.

Grabbing a few yen notes from his pocket, he leaned to place them in the open case. “What are you doing here? Where is he?” He kept his voice low.

“In sight, sir.”

“Where? We've been all over the city.” He looked around the crowd. Nothing screamed Akihito. Although the laughing clowns were new. He'd have to ask Ryuichi if he wanted them removed. “Asami-sama is about to shoot someone if he doesn’t get an answer. And, it may just be me.”

“In sight, sir.”

Kirishima growled at the lack of a real answer. “Why are you here?”

“Taking care of a situation.”

“I expect a full report on my desk, or Suoh's, before the end of the day.”

“Excuse my impertinence, sir, but I'll l have to refuse that order. Right now, I answer to a different boss.”

Kirishima reared back at that answer. “What?”

“Feral Bakeneko is back to play.”

Stunned, Kirishima paused. He knew the unwritten rule hidden from Ryuichi. “Any orders for me?”

“Stick to Asami-sama like glue. Don’t let him out of your or Suoh-sama's sight. Even if he complains about finding Takaba-sama. Get him into a bulletproof vest if you can.”

“It's that bad?”

“We'll have answers tonight. Keep Asami-sama away from the warehouses.”

“Shit.”

“It's best if you leave before you blow my cover, sir.”

He speed-walked toward the glass building in front of him. Twisting around everyone who got in his way, he didn't even pause to apologize to those he ran into. Taking the stairs two at a time, he passed his own desk and unceremoniously slammed open the door. Wide-eyed at the sleepless man glaring at him, he breathed out the words he never expected to say.

“Feral Bakeneko has returned.”

Golden eyes widened back at him. “What?”

“We can only assume he is keeping Akihito-san safe from whatever has made him reappear.”

“Find him. Do whatever it takes. Find him.”

“I'm not leaving, Asami-sama. There are still things that need to be done.” Pressing the button in his ear, “Suoh, did you make coffee? I forgot to get one with my breakfast.”

“Coffee pot cover. Oh boy. What now?”

~R&A~

Suoh was leaning against the wall blowing across the top of his cup when Kirishima entered the break room. “I made coffee.”

“This needs to be quick. Ryuichi is not to get out of our sight.”

“What? Why?”

“Bakeneko’s orders.”

Suoh spit his coffee. “Male, female, or feral?”

“Feral.”

“Oh shit.” All inhibitions and morals had been thrown out the window. Asami and Kirishima didn’t even have the full story. Suoh had recovered first and rejoined the fray after the car accident that almost ended Asami's life. Those times had turned deadly. But now, feral Bakeneko was loose on the world again. Kirishima missed his mumble, “I should have noticed.”

“I'll have to trick him into his bulletproof vest.”

This time Suoh almost dropped his cup. “Who ordered the hit?”

“I don't think Bakeneko-sama knows quite yet. He's getting answers. It's assumed he's protecting Akihito-san somewhere since he's countermanded his guards away from Asami-sama.

Be at the warehouses tonight. I'll stay with Asami-sama. Run a sweep of all new employees hired within the last year. Give them a vacation option. If they're hesitant, you know what to do.”

“Protecting Akihito-san. Understood.” He barely kept the grin from splitting his face. If they only knew the truth. But, he was sworn to secrecy. After Kirishima left the room, he picked up his phone and dialed.

The expected singsong voice met his ears. “Hello, Suoh.”

“What's the situation, Bakeneko-sama?”

~R&A~

“You're dismissed, Kirishima.” Annoyance was creeping into his tone. “Go help the search for Akihito.”

“I'm here in case you have any questions. Some things have been changed since you previously looked at these reports.”

“Fine,” he grumbled under his breath.

“You’ve gained some more muscle back. I wonder if your vest still fits.”

“Which vest?”

“The bulletproof one. It’s been forever since you’ve worn it.”

Asami slowly raised his head to stare at him. Golden eyes narrowed. Kirishima fought a squirm. “What are you trying to do? And why?”

“Nothing. But, it's still a concern I have to think about. Suoh mentioned it, too. Maybe you should try it on in case we need to order a larger one.”

“Does this have anything to do with Bakeneko?”

Kirishima sighed, “Just try it on, Ryuichi. Please.”

His eyes narrowed further. “Low blow, Kei. I don’t even remember where it is.”

“I do. I'll get it. I wonder if you still have the stamina to wear it all day.”

“Ask Akihito about my stamina.”

“I prefer my eardrums in working condition, thank you very much,” came the tart retort.

“Just get me the damn vest.”

“Yes, sir.”

~R&A~

“Since he's still in hiding, I'll make you dinner.”  
The refrigerator door slammed shut, ripped out of his hand.

Asami's glare could have melted steel. “What is going on, Kei? You’ve been hounding me all day. The only break I got from you was when I went to the bathroom. And, I did that just to escape for a couple of minutes. If it wasn’t you, it was Kazumi with random security information.”

“Am I that bad of company?”

“Get out.” Asami hit the refrigerator with the side of his fist.

Loyalties twisted as he flinched from the loud bang. “I can't do that.”

“Why not?” Asami’s snarl would have sent lesser men running for the nearest rock to hide under.

Kirishima slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. “Just promise me you’ll stay home tonight, Ryuichi. No running around looking for Akihito-san on your own. If you really feel the urge, call me, but you need sleep. The less rest you get, the worse your memory and left side are.

And don't say they're not. I saw you rubbing your arm earlier. You asked me the same question four times today. You're also trying to hide a migraine. Eat a cup of noodles or leftovers. Take a shower and some pain pills, then go to bed. The search continues. We'll inform you if anything happens.”

The long silence seemed loud in a weird way.

“Just how much influence does Bakeneko have, Kei? To even be bending you and Kazumi against me. You’re not finding Akihito on purpose. Or, do you already know where he is, but you're not telling me?”

“…It's enough, and no. He's in the wind. We haven't found him yet. He's being stubborn.”

~R&A~

The gagged man trembled as the tourniquet tightened around his arm. “Let's see if you're ready to sing for me. Make it a good one and I may let you give an encore.”

“Let me go! I gave you him! Why am I here?” Another man twisted against his binds in a front row seat of the falling ax. The man he had betrayed screamed through the cloth. His stomach rolled.

“Hmm…A little off key.” Bakeneko pulled the gag loose. “Name?”

He panted through the pain. “You'll get…nothing. The plan...is already…in action.”

“I see you need some ‘fine-tuning.’” He picked up a fillet knife as he glanced at the other. “Learn the lesson that's about to be shown, and we'll see. No one threatens master Asami.”

~R&A~

A laughing clown twisted a balloon into the shape of a dog with a few quick flicks of the wrist. He would need a break soon. He could feel the carefully glued and painted prosthetics beginning to loosen from his face, and his head was sweating under the wig. He presented his creation to the wiggling squealing little girl in front of him. “Ta-dah! What will you name him?”

“Pocky!”

“Excellent name. I love eating pocky. It's my favorite snack.” To the delight of the little girl, the balloon dog appeared to start barking. She squealed while her mom grinned.

“Say thank you.” Her mother nudged her daughter.

With a small bow, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Have fun at the park. Don’t let him pop.”

“I won't.” The mother bowed, took her daughter's hand, and continued down the sidewalk.

Pretending to scratch his ear, “See anything?”

“Maybe, sir. I'm not quite sure. He was in and out way too fast to be conducting business,” Shiro responded.

He turned to his fellow clown. “What about you?”

“I saw the same. He was trying to be discreet, but that made it even more obvious. Sometimes too much caution is a give away.”

“I doubt he’ll be the only one. They wouldn’t risk the chance. Three or four is my guess.”

“Asami-sama is still looking for you. Team four is about to pass from the south.” Suoh's voice crackled in his ear.

“Of course. I’m right under his nose and he doesn't even realize it.” He grabbed four tennis balls and started juggling, surprising Hayashida.

“I didn't know you could do that. Sometimes you surprise me, sir. But, that’s what we get for underestimating you.”

“I’ve already sent what he needs. He should be getting it soon. Special delivery. Time to move.”

“Yes, sir.”


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima gets to his world flipped upside-down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> **Here's some of the truth, finally!
> 
> ***I have not read every available story on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to answer story there, I have no idea how it happened. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^

Asami rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the growing migraine behind his eyes. “Kirishima, what could I have missed that would bring feral Bakeneko out to play?”

“Whatever it is, it has to do with you. Male means business and exposure of wrongdoings. Female means the tramps are all over you. Feral means someone's going to need their last will and testament ready.”

“I know that, but what? I want my kitten back where he belongs.”

“You heard what Bakeneko said. Don’t be foolish. Akihito-san is well hidden and fine. Complaining, but fine and cared for by your men.”

“Bakeneko. If he wanted to, he could bring me down. Next time, hit me if I ignore Akihito. He must have known something and found Bakeneko somehow. All business stops if he needs me from now on.”

“He wouldn’t do that and you know it. His loyalty to you can't be questioned.” Suoh’s voice crackled in his ear for a minute. “There’s a package for you, sir. The courier is insisting it be delivered straight to you personally. He's gibbering he’ll lose his fingers if he doesn't. Poor boy is a wreck.”

“Here comes at least part of the answer if not all of it. Let him up.”

A bike courier slowly entered the room, shaking, when Kirishima gave him permission to pass. “Asami Ryuichi?”

“Yes?”

“I have a...Oh god, there's blood. That has to be blood.”

Standing up from his chair, “Bring it here.”

“Whatever it is, I'll keep silent. Don’t kill me. I know nothing.” He threw the box on the desk.

“Kei, get his ID. If he talks…” He left his words hanging and watched the courier shrink even further into himself.

“I won't! I won't! I promise!”

“Asami-sama, you’re traumatizing the poor boy further.”

“Good. Get him out of here.”

Listening to Kei gently, but sternly, talk as he escorted the sobbing courier out of the room, he examined the box.

That _was_ blood. It had an unmistakable smell.

A sense of trepidation flowed through him. Using his letter opener, he split the tape. “Who sent me what?”

Inside was a scrawled message. 'This little fishy is out to sea after giving me three wishes. But, there are bigger fish that need to be caught, filleted, and served on silver dishes.'

Below that was a picture he recognized, but it was marked over. The face, heart, and abdomen were crossed out with giant red x symbols.

A recorder was carefully bagged. Pulling it out, he pressed play and listened. The wind was whistling, but he could make out some of the words. “Best men…never see it coming…him dead…lazy.”

The rest was a useless garble until a snarled, “We'll see, asshole.”

“Asami-sama?”

He held up the picture of himself. “Someone's trying to kill me. It was the other way around. Bakeneko contacted Akihito. He tried to tell me. Why didn't you or Suoh?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out on your own. That's why I've got you in your vest, Suoh's tripled your detail, and feral Bakekenko is stalking Tokyo. The courier told me who gave him the box.”

“And?”

“It was one of the clowns. Bakeneko's gone again.”

“Damn. There's more, but I'm not touching it.”

“What?”

“A hand and ‘He gave me what I needed. Bakeneko.’”

Kirishima sank into the chair. “He sent a hand. I'll get a forensics team to start identifying the fingerprints.”

“Don't bother. He sent the hand for a reason. He knew I'd recognize the ring. It's just the starting point I need.”

~R&A~

The street thug was thrown into the idling car. Two drawn firearms met his gaze. Continuing upward they met golden eyes. “No. _No_! I don't know anything. I gave you to the boss. You’ve already broke my wrist and made me watch...” Kirishima moved as far away as he could when the young man started gagging.

“I did no such thing.”

“First Bakeneko, now the Demon. I swear I'll never betray you, Asami-sama.”

Kirishima saw Asami's eyebrows furrow then eyes narrowed. “Bakeneko.”

The younger man recoiled with a loud frightened moan. Kirishima saw Asami's curiosity grow at the fear of that moniker. “Little pieces everywhere. The screams. The laughter. Why did I have to see that? I'll never be able to eat sashimi or gyusashi again!”

~R&A~

“So we know the leader was just the liaison between whoever is after me and the people set up to try to kill me. But, Bakeneko got to him first and disposed of him. Apparently by slicing him into bits and pieces. He's one step ahead of us. Maybe a few more. He, or sometimes she, is good.”

“His second didn't know who. Technically, he's the leader of the gang now.”

“Plus, hiding Akihito away somewhere, so there must be marks out on him, too.”

His phone rang and vibrated on the desk. Raising an eyebrow at the caller ID, Kirishima swiped the screen and raised the phone to his ear.” “Kirishi… _What_?!” Asami watched Kei's face turn ashen. His spine went rigid as his gaze flew to lock with Asami's. “Are you sure? No! _Wait_! Damn it!” He flung the phone toward the chair.

His hand flew to the earpiece while striding toward Asami. The next words had Asami sitting up straight in his chair. “Teams one and two, get to Athos. _Now_! Weapons free. Estimate three, but there may be more. Teams four, five, and any available guard personnel, surround that building. No one leaves. Watch the roof. Take them out. Suoh, move. Now!”

“I'm already here. Bakeneko is in the lead. First assassin already secured on the sixth floor.”

Asami snarled. “Kei, what is going on?”

“I'm sorry, Asami-sama.” Kei grabbed the back of the chair. He shoved as hard as he could, sending his boss straight to the floor and followed him down to squarely put his knee in his back.

“Kei! The hell!?”

Struggling to hold down his larger boss, he managed to pin down Asami with one arm free just long enough to spout. “Team three, respond. Now! Where is Akihito-san? One and two are on the way from the training room. ETA less than three minutes.”

It was like trying to break a wild mustang as Asami tried every move he could to throw Kirishima off him. His glasses flew from his face as a not quite full punch landed on his cheek. “Let me _go_ , Kei! What's this about Akihito? Where is he?”

“What do you mean your handling it?” A mumbled reply. “You split up?! Wait on one and two. Where is Akihito-san?”

Then he really had a struggle. “ _Release me_!”

He heard Asami hiss and growl as he unfairly took advantage of his left arm to regain the upper hand. It started to spasm out of Asami's control. _I'm sorry, Ryuichi, but you need to stay down._

“They’re after you! Right now! _Now_! Across the damn street.”

Asami finally froze in his grip. “ _What_?”

“You lift your head to that window, you’re dead. Bakeneko is saving your hide. I should have known from them staying so close to Sion. Athos is the startup company across the street. Their personnel is all new. It was too easy for enemies or traitors to slip in. We got too comfortable.”

Kirishima slumped beside his longtime friend. “Let Bakeneko handle this. His orders are to keep you here and out of sight. When it comes to you, Ryuichi, I _will_ obey. That is the answer to your question. When it comes to your life, his word is above even _yours_ for _all_ of us. _That_ is his influence.” He sat up to slowly glance out the window.

Asami's head thumped to the floor. “Well, fuck.”

“Think of it this way. At least Akihito-san will be returning. Oh, _wow_.”

Kirishima watched as a lithe and toned figure crept out the roof access door and peered around slowly. The stripes across his chest were amazing in their mixed colors. Hooked razor sharp claws glinted in the sunlight.

It was his second time seeing this form of the Bakeneko in real life. Usually he appeared as an older man or stunningly beautiful woman.

He leapt to the adjoining rooftop across from Athos. The claws came up bloody.

A man in gray camouflage matching the roof, and what appeared to be heat-vision goggles, reared up with a swing. The hidden sniper rifle clattered to the ground.

He didn’t stand a chance. Bakeneko had him pinned in seconds. Kirishima flinched as he watched the wicked wrench to the hitman’s neck.

Suoh stormed out the rooftop access of Athos and stalked to the figure across the gap dropping the now dead man like a sack of potatoes. He appeared to be reprimanding Bakeneko, who was evidently yelling back at him by his posture and gesticulations.

“Suoh…knows Bakeneko.”

“What?”

A familiar gesture from the smaller figure made Kirishima pale. “Suoh, you’re joking right now.”

It all clicked in his head like a magnet to metal.

“What?” The man propped up on his elbow snarled at him.

There had to be a reason. Kirishima's mind whirled. For even Suoh to keep the secret, he could only stare slack-jawed.

He started snickering until it broke into full blown laughter. Asami stared up at him. “For the third time, what? Don't make me ask again.”

Kirishima straight up lied. “Nothing. Suoh is bowing to Bakeneko. He doesn’t even bow that low to you.”

He watched Suoh raise a hand to his ear and then his voice was in his ear. “All clear, Kei. Bakeneko is wondering if he can continue his fun.”

“Wait…fun?” He paled again and stared at the figure across the rooftop standing tall and looking straight at Asami's office. He could almost feel those eyes staring at him despite the one-way glass. “Suoh…is this a joke? Is that really…”

An unexpectedly singsong voice came across the line, cutting him off by overriding his microphone. “Say anything else and I'll feed you your own innards, Kirishima Kei. Piece by piece. Master is _not_ to know the truth yet.”

“Shutting up now…Bakeneko-sama.” _What is going on? Why is he keeping this from Ryuichi?_

“You’re in the loop now. Only a few people know. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

“So? What did he say?”

“Sir?”

“I'm feeling generous. Does master want a crack at them, or do I get to dole out punishment?”

“Just a moment. Asami-sama, all clear. You can get up now. Do you want to interrogate the prisoners or will the Bakeneko handle this, too?” He paused. “Do you know who ordered the hit?”

The voice snarled in his ear. Now that he knew the truth, that high pitch and lilting cadence was even more unnerving. “One of them, but no way was he alone in this. He's too small fry. The men are on the way to drag him kicking and screaming to a secure location.”

“Why not both of us?” Asami finally stood up and brushed down his jacket and pants, smoothing wrinkles. Minute amounts of dust swirled into the air. He made a mental note to call the maintenance department and get the air filter changed in the room.

“He's asking if both of you can.”

“No. And, you know why now, Kirishima.”

“He says no to that, Asami-sama.”

“He's already handling it, so let him finish. I want names, though.” Asami turned to see the feral Bakeneko leap back across the gap to Athos and stand beside Suoh. He could see Suoh issuing orders to someone over his own earpiece.

“All yours, Bakeneko, according to your agreement.” Kirishima shuddered as he suddenly realized the implications of everything. It slammed into him, leaving him choking. “You…that was all you. Everything. Your orders. Ever since…”

Akihito's normal tone of voice returned. “Not quite. We'll explain everything later. And it will stay that way until I choose to reveal everything. Understand?

His life is everything, Kei. He is mine. I will fight for what is his and him even if I have to sink completely into this madness straight to hell. Don't tell him…please.”

“You… I don’t know what to say. Or think.”

Asami's eyebrow had shot up. A small frown crossed his face before freezing back into the business mask. “Find Akihito.”

“Where are you heading?” Kirishima mentally winced and hoped Asami didn't catch onto his verbal slip-up.

“Give me 10 minutes. I need a chance to change. It's a bitch getting out of this thing. It’s worse than that superhero under garment. That opened from the front. This fucker opens on the side.”

“Akihito will be returning from where he was hidden shortly, Asami-sama.”

“About time.”

The releasing safety catch made Kirishima spin. "Asami-sama?" The Baretta pointed at him and the murderous glint in Asami's eyes sent him down to his knees, straight into a seiza and bow. "I'm sorry, Asami-sama. Forgive me. Please. It was only for your protection. Forgive me."

The very long pause had Kirishima apologizing to Toya in his head, and praying for Akihito to appear and dissolve the situation. He knew Asami was fighting the urge to pull the trigger. 

The sound of the safety locking made him breathe a small sigh of relief. "Don't  _ever_ do that again, or I won't be so generous next time."

"Yes, Asami-sama. Never again, Asami-sama. You have my promise."

~R&A~

Almost ten minutes on the dot a blond whirlwind blasted into the office, rushing to the man smirking in the leather chair. “Asami!” He patted all over the chuckling man searching for injuries.

“Nothing but my pride, kitten.” He grabbed him for a quick kiss.

“I tried to warn you.”

“I know. Kick my ass if I do it again.”

“Bet on it.”

“One of these days Bakeneko and I are going to have to have a heart to heart. He kept you from me. I won't stand for that again. I'll toss him right back into the pit he crawled from.” He pulled Akihito into his lap.

Kirishima saw the grin and cringed. “Suoh wants to see you, Kirishima.”

The pointed look had him turning for the door. “Excuse me, sir.”

Turning a corner, he entered a store room to see a bright piece of cloth disappearing into a large decorative box that usually remained locked on the shelf. “Oh my god.”

“It's almost all here, Kei.” He stared down at all the odds and ends in the box. Pieces of rubber looking material. A mask. Makeup. Clothes. Hair.

“If he ever finds out...”

“He won't.” Suoh sent him a hard look. “It's his secret to share.”

“But the texts…”

“Cloned phone, and don’t remind me.” Suoh shuddered. “But, its not often you get to call your boss and long-time friend a bastard even if it is over a text. I could do without the innuendo and sexting, though.”

A sudden knock at the doorframe had Suoh slowly closing the box to avoid suspicion.

Akihito entered the room ahead of Asami. “We're leaving for dinner.”

“I'll have a car waiting.”

A sudden snicker sounded from the shelving beside him. He whirled to look at the metal before turning again, mouth open in awe. He saw Suoh give a small chuckle.

“All right. Enough fun and games. We need to talk, Bakeneko.” Asami looked around the room. “Where are you?”

“Over here.” An old fax machine seemed to speak. “Or am I over here?” The shelf spoke again. Kirishima's mouth dropped further.

“Kirishima, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

His eyes briefly flickered to hazel. “Not a ghost. Just something I'm still trying to believe, sir.”

The snicker sounded again. “I'll speak later tonight when the interrogation is over. Have your phone ready, master.“

“Or…you can quit playing hide and seek with me and show yourself to me face to face.”

“All in due time. Maybe your next birthday _IF_ you behave. It's not every day a man turns forty.”

“Don't remind me.” Asami rolled his eyes.

Akihito giggled and Kirishima just stared at everything he could but what he wanted to. It was quite a hidden talent being displayed and it had him reeling.

“As long as nothing else comes up, this is goodbye for now, master. Although that shrink…”

“Leave that for now. It would be my issue, not yours.”

“Poo. Fine. Ta ta, master.”

“Scat, cat.”

“That was cool! He's fun to talk to. I need to use the restroom. I'll catch up at the car, bastard. Oh, remind me to tell you about the stakeout I have tonight. Nothing big. Hopefully I won't be too long. Just a bit of info and I'm out.”

“Do as you wish. Unless it’s dangerous.”

“Not for me. For others…well it might be a death sentence.”

Kirishima steadied himself on the shelf as his knees wobbled. The earth was off its axis and he was struggling to find his center as his view was flipped upside down.

A final light snicker broke Kirishima's resolve and he spun to the door where he knew the sound originated from. Asami had his back to the sudden appearance of a Cheshire grin that disappeared out the door. He missed the rest of the exchange between Asami and Suoh.

Done. So done. Over. Caput. Floored. Finished.

Suoh clapped him on the shoulder as their boss finally followed the younger man from the room. “Welcome to the secret knowledge of the Bakeneko.”

“My god.”

“A demon cat persona created by the need to protect Ryuichi and all he holds dear. That appears when needed, or if the boss is being stubborn or targeted. With many faces and disguises in order to protect Akihito's identity when he's on the prowl. A few of them I don’t even know.

His mind created a separate personality after his father's...” Suoh paused. That event still occasionally haunted him. “Unexpected demise.”

“But, all the times Bakeneko has visited here and disappeared from camera.”

“Who's the head of security here again, Kei?” Suoh smirked.

“Oh.” Kirishima gaped at Suoh. “ _You_?!”

“I have direct access to the feeds while he uses quick acting smoke bombs, the elevator hatch, ladders, and roof access.”

“But the woman…I’m so dead when he finds out.” Kirishima moaned and sat down on an unused chair.

“That little comment about wanting to bend her over the table at last year's charity award convention where she scared the hell out of whatever her name was?”

Kirishima audibly swallowed.

Suoh roared in laughter. “That's straight up Akihito in drag and a custom made fake nose and set of removable teeth. They both use the name Bakeneko. His impersonations are amazing. You should ask him to do a few. They're hilarious. And, he could take his ventriloquism on the road. He's that good.”

“Did he really cut that gang leader into pieces?”

“Bakeneko did, yes. Offered the second a hunk of his bicep off the end of the knife. I've never seen a grown man puke so fast.”

Kirishima shivered violently. “This…is going to take some getting used to.”

“You can't tell anyone. Not even Toya. Understand?”

“If it's what he wants…I'll have to agree.”

~R&A~

Sirens blared, startling everyone in the training room. Speakers crackled to life. Cellphones across the city released alerts before erupting with a crackling lilting voice to every listening ear.

Asami stared at the active speaker phone sitting on his desk. He heard it in triplicate from Suoh and Kirishima's cellphones. “All teams, gear up. Full tactical. Full auto. Armor required. Head gear with night vision. Gas masks. Fast and hard, gentlemen. No survivors except the big guy.”

He heard a loud snarl before another command ground out. “He’s mine. Suoh, lead the charge from Sion. Kirishima, don’t let master out of that office. It's not over, but it will be tonight. They're done for. Another message is about to be delivered loud and clear.”

Suoh stormed from the room after removing an AK-9 and two full magazines from a hidden panel in the wall, checking the weapon as he crossed the threshold. “No one threatens my master. Meet at the coordinates appearing across your screens. Bakeneko out.”

Kirishima shoved Asami back down hard by his shoulder as he tried to leave his chair.

“Fuck! You make my men insubordinate, Bakeneko!”

“We're not against you, and you know it. This is his to deal with according to the agreement you made.” Kirishima gave Asami his sternest look.

Asami muttered, “Stupid bargain.” in response. “Who is he about to cleanse from this world into the hell of his own creation?”

“Doriyama just ate his last meal.”

[Gyusashi](https://goo.gl/images/t4Beqs)

[Sashimi](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sashimi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think of the series so far? 
> 
> What has been your favorite part of the series posted? There's more to come. One even has two reader challenges. ^_^
> 
> Comments and kudos are wonderful and food for our work and minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^


End file.
